I Am Mad
by Zoccshan
Summary: Tanpa alasan, Naruto tiba-tiba saja marah. Pria itu ngambek dan tidak mau keluar dari kelas. Hinata bingung harus melakukan apa. Tapi, mungkin ia harus membujuknya perlahan-lahan. "Aku sedang marah, dan ini ada hubungannya denganmu." NaruHina. For NaruHina Fluffy Day #4! R&R?


**Summary :**

**Tanpa alasan, Naruto tiba-tiba saja marah. Pria itu ngambek dan tidak mau keluar dari kelas. Hinata bingung harus melakukan apa. Tapi, mungkin ia harus membujuknya perlahan-lahan. **

.

.

Ketika jam di dinding menunjukan pukul 15.00 sore, bel _Konoha High School_ berdering kencang. Itu adalah tanda bahwa pelajaran sekolah telah berakhir. Tak butuh waktu lama, guru yang ada di kelas berhenti mengajar. Ia yang mulanya sedang menulis di _board_, berbalik menghadap ke murid-murid, dan mengucapkan kalimat penutup hari.

Ketua kelas berdiri, dan mereka pun menunduk serentak—mengucapkan terima kasih kepada sang guru.

Setelah guru kelas 11-B itu pergi, perlahan-lahan suasana kelas meramai. Di tempatnya, Hinata mengulas senyum. Tangannya sibuk membereskan segala peralatan sekolah yang sempat ia keluarkan dari tas. Ketika semuanya sudah rapi, Hinata siap pulang.

Pertama, ia ucapkan pamit ke ketiga sahabatnya di kelas—Sakura, Ino, Tenten. Ia mengatakan kalau ia harus pergi duluan, karena Naruto memintanya untuk bertemu. Lalu akhirnya ia berjalan keluar. Namun bukannya ke lantai bawah untuk pulang, Hinata memilih tangga ke atas.

Gadis bernama Hinata Hyuuga itu bukan sedang tidak ada kerjaan. Tentunya dia ke lantai empat untuk menemui seseorang.

Naruto Namikaze, pacarnya di angkatan kelas 12.

Bagaikan melawan arus, dia melewati sekerumunan kakak kelas—penghuni lantai empat—yang akan berjalan ke lantai satu. Setelah sampai di depan pintu ruangan yang bertuliskan 12-A, ia berhenti.

**Sreek.**

Usai Hinata membuka pintu tersebut dengan cara menggesernya, dilihatnyalah ruangan yang sepi. Hanya ada tiga orang, termasuk sesosok pria berambut pirang jabrik yang sedang duduk di bangku paling belakang ruangan. Pria itu duduk menyandar, kaki kanannya ia luruskan ke salah satu bangku kosong—yang entahlah punya siapa. Kedua matanya fokus ke sebuah rubik 3x3 yang sedang dia mainkan.

Di sekitarnya, ada Shikamaru dan Kiba, dua sahabat terdekat Naruto. Saat ini, mereka berdua sedang membelakanginya.

"Dasar bodoh..." Kiba—yang saat ini belum menyadari kehadiran gadis kelas 11 itu—berdecak. "Kalau kau melakukan hal itu, aku kasihan ke Hinata-nya."

Hinata terbingung. Kenapa namanya disebut-sebut?

"Sudahlah... ini urusanku."

Suara rubik yang diputar-putar itu terdengar ke kelas yang hening ini.

"Tapi bagaimana kalau ia menangis?"

"Ck, sana pulang, aku akan menunggu Hinata di sini..."

Di saat Kiba masih bersikeras mengubah pikiran Naruto—yang entahlah tentang apa—Shikamaru menoleh. Pandangan dari kedua iris _onyx_-nya tetap datar saat ia menemukan gadis bersurai indigo itu di depan pintu kelas mereka.

"Tak perlu kau tunggu, Naruto; orangnya sudah datang..."

.

.

.

**I AM MAD **

**"I Am Mad" punya zo**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**[Naruto Namikaze x Hinata Hyuuga]**

**Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort**

**AU, OOC, Typos, Rush, etc.**

.

.

**Dedicated to NHFD #4 [**NaruHina Fluffy Day #4**]**

.

.

Melihat adanya sesosok Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba dan Shikamaru yang dari tadi sudah berdiri pun melangkah keluar. Melalui keduanya yang telah memegang tas masing-masing, dapat diketahui bahwa mereka akan pulang.

"Kami duluan..."

Sebelum melewati Hinata, Kiba menyempatkan diri menepuk pundaknya sekilas. Hinata sempat menatapnya. Dari sirat mata Kiba, Hinata jelas menyadari bahwa pria itu memberikan tatapan iba, entah kepada siapa. Gadis beriris lavender itu menelan ludah. Ia semakin khawatir. Diliriknya lagi Naruto yang masih saja duduk di bangku kelas.

**Cklek.**

Ketika pintu geser tertutup, tinggal tersisa mereka berdua di dalam kelas. Hinata melangkahkan kedua kakinya. Suara dari sol _flat shoes_-nya sedikit menggema ketika bertolak dengan lantai. Dan sewaktu Hinata telah berada di depan Naruto, Hinata sedikit membungkuk dan berbisik.

"Naruto-_kun_...?"

Naruto tidak menoleh.

"Naruto?"

Tangan _tan_ pria itu semakin cepat memutar balok rubik.

"Naruto-_kun_... ada apa—?"

"Diamlah..."

Hinata mengerjap. Dirinya sempat membeku sesaat mendapati jawaban singkat nan sinis yang sempat keluar dari mulut Naruto. Setelah terdiam selama beberapa waktu, gadis berbaju seragam _sailor_ putih-biru itu menegakkan tubuhnya. Kedua tangannya tidak tahan untuk segera menyatu dan meremas masing-masing jemarinya—tanda ia sedang cemas.

Ia ingin bertanya lagi, namun ia keburu takut. Ia takut Naruto akan menyuruhnya diam lagi seperti barusan.

Dengan tatapan mata yang dicampuri oleh perasaan bingung dan sedih, Hinata menatap kedua iris _sapphire_ Naruto yang sampai sekarang belum memandangnya.

Pandangan dari kedua bola mata itu... berbeda.

Naruto yang ini bukan seperti Naruto yang kemarin ia kenal—yang masih ceria dan begitu sayang kepadanya.

Ada apa dengan Naruto?

Hinata pun menarik sebuah bangku kosong, lalu ia tempatkan ke sebelah Naruto. Sembari menghela nafas, ia terduduk. Sembari memeluk tas sekolahnya yang berbentuk kotak, dia pandangi terlebih dulu Naruto yang masih terus mengotak-atik rubik—yang sekiranya milik Shikamaru itu.

"A-Apa..." Hinata kembali bersuara. "Apa Naruto-_kun_ sedang kesal... kepadaku?"

Kalimat yang diliputi kegugupan itu membuat aktivitas jemari Naruto yang sedang bermain itu berhenti. Kedua mata Naruto meliriknya tajam.

"Kau bertanya... apa aku sedang kesal, hah?"

Hinata mengangguk ragu.

"Tidak. Aku tidak sedang kesal." Ia mendengus. "Aku sedang marah." Jawabnya, singkat.

"Ma-Marah?"

"Tentu saja." Tiba-tiba saja Naruto menurunkan kakinya—yang sempat ditopang bangku—ke lantai , dan memutar posisi duduknya agar ia dan pacarnya bisa bertatapan. Kali ini kedua mata Naruto yang terlihat lebih serius dari biasanya itu mengenainya. "Dan ini ada hubungannya denganmu."

Hinata menelan ludah. "A-Ada hubungannya denganku? Ke-Kenapa...?"

"Kau tidak bisa berpikir, ya?

Kalimat sinis itu membuat Hinata merasakan jantungnya seakan-akan diremas. Jantungnya berdegup kencang dan membuatnya tegang. Tanpa diminta, air mata sudah memenuhi bola matanya yang memanas.

Hinata bingung harus berkata apa.

Gadis berponi rata itu pun menahan nafas, lalu kemudian ia berdiri dan segera membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"_Go-Gomen_... mu-mungkin aku harus pergi agar Naruto-_kun_ tidak kesal lagi..."

Inginnya Hinata langsung berbalik dan segera keluar dari kelas ini, tapi nyatanya tangan kanannya sudah ditahan oleh cengkraman Naruto.

Hinata menoleh, memperlihatkan butiran-butiran air mata yang sudah di ujung bulu matanya.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu keluar?"

Bukannya kasihan, Naruto malah semakin memberikannya kalimat kasar.

"Aku pacarmu, kan? Lalu kenapa di saat aku lagi marah; kau malah pergi begitu saja?"

Hinata tidak bisa menjawab. Setetes dan dua tetes air mata menjatuhi pipinya yang putih dan mulus itu. Siswi itu segera menghapus air matanya dan kembali duduk. Namun bukannya membuat Naruto meredakan amarahnya, Hinata malah menangis. Pundak mungilnya sedikit terguncang akibat isakannya yang belum berhenti.

Sejujurnya, Hinata bingung harus berbuat apa. Tapi ia memang payah dan cengeng, sehingga otaknya tak mampu lagi dibuatnya berpikir.

Melihatnya, Naruto mengadahkan wajah. Dia menghembuskan nafasnya lewat mulut. Sampai akhirnya ia melempar rubik yang sudah berada di keadaan sempurnanya, dan melirik ke Hinata.

"Sini."

Meski sedikit ragu, Hinata membalas pandangan Naruto. Dilihatnya pria itu menyodorkan telapak tangan kepadanya. Hinata sedikit mengangkat tangan putihnya, lalu menyentuh tangan kekasihnya yang begitu hangat.

Lalu tangan mungil Hinata digenggamnya erat, dan kemudian ditariknya gadis itu sampai ia berdiri dari tempatnya terduduk.

Awalnya, Hinata mengira Naruto akan mengusirnya. Tapi nyatanya pria itu malah menarik Hinata... ke tubuhnya.

**Brukh.**

Itulah suara kecil ketika tiba-tiba saja Hinata menjatuhi Naruto, dan belum sempat Hinata menyadari posisinya, Naruto sudah terlebih dulu memeluknya. Di pelukan itu Hinata merasakan dagunya menyentuh pundak berbidang Naruto.

Hinata menghirup nafas. Terciumlah wewangian maskulin dari leher dan juga pakaian Naruto. Bebauan itu memabukkan, membuatnya ingin segera menutup mata dan tertidur.

Bagaikan terhipnotis, Hinata sempat menggerakkan kedua tangannya untuk memeluk leher pria itu. Namun ketika ia menyadari bahwa kondisi saat ini adalah Naruto sedang marah kepadanya... ia langsung menahan pergerakannya.

"Kau mau tau kan apa alasan aku marah?"

Hinata merasakan tubuhnya melemas. Walaupun mentalnya lemah—dan dapat Hinata pastikan kalau dia akan menangis jika Naruto menyebutkan apa yang dia benci dari dirinya—mungkin ia harus siap.

"A-Apa... yang membuat Naruto-_kun_ marah kepadaku?" Masih dengan menyandarkan pipinya ke bahu Naruto, ia bertanya.

Naruto mendengus, membuat Hinata dapat merasakan hembusan dingin itu sedikit menggerakkan helaian birunya.

"Menurutmu apa, hm...?" Nadanya masih sama—sinis.

"Apa... karena aku menyebalkan?"

"Bukan."

"Apa karena aku... sering... mengganggumu?"

"Bukan."

"Apa karena aku... begitu cengeng?"

Naruto berdecak. "Bukan..."

"La-Lalu apa?"

Naruto mengambil nafas lewat hidung, lalu ia memiringkan wajahnya. Dia sentuhkan permukaan bibirnya ke permukaan leher Hinata yang hangat. "Jawabannya adalah..."

Hinata memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat—ia takut mendengarkannya.

"_April mop_."

"Eh?" Sontak saja kedua mata Hinata terbuka. Karena dirasakannya tubuh Naruto yang berada ditibannya ini sedikit berguncang, segeralah ia memundurkan wajah dan menemukan Naruto yang sedang menahan tawa.

Kali ini tak ada lagi raut sinis Naruto; yang ada hanya cengiran lebar dan ekspresi ringan yang menyenangkan.

Lalu Naruto mencoba menenangkan dirinya dan memandangi kedua iris lavender Hinata lekat-lekat. "Yang tadi itu aku cuma bercanda, _Hime_."

Sontak saja Hinata langsung merasakan tubuhnya melemas. Dia dorong bahu Naruto sehingga dirinya bisa sedikit bangkit—menjadi terduduk di paha Naruto. "Kenapa Naruto-_kun_ jahaat?" Tanyanya memelas.

"Aku ingin tau apa reaksimu kalau aku menjadi menyebalkan seperti ini..." Bisiknya, masih terus menahan tawa. "Ini sempat kutanyakan ke Kiba dan Shikamaru—tadi; sebelum kau masuk. Tapi Kiba malah protes, ia takut kau menangis... seperti ini." Naruto menyentil pelan puncak hidung Hinata yang memerah.

Oh, jadi itu maksud dari kalimat yang sempat dia dengarkan di awal, dan juga tepukan pundak yang diberikan Kiba pada saat sebelum keluar?

Mengerti permasalahan di sini hanya sekedar kepura-puraan, alisnya menukik turun dan bibir Hinata mengerucut.

"N-Na-Naruto-_kun_... memang menyebalkan..."

"Tapi kau masih mencintaiku, kan?" Naruto bertanya dengan salah satu alis yang sengaja ia naikan. Seperti biasa, pose menggoda.

Hinata memilih untuk memalingkan pandangan ke arah lain. Ia masih ngambek karena tipuan ini.

"Jangan cemberut seperti itu..." Naruto yang menyadarinya langsung mengambil helaian rambut indigo Hinata dan memainkannya di sela jarinya. "_Sorry, sorry._ Tuh, aku sudah minta maaf..."

Hinata semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya. Pria yang mempunyai tiga kumis kucing di masing-masing pipinya itu tersenyum, lalu dia perhatikan kedua belah bibir Hinata yang memerah itu seolah-olah mengundangnya. Naruto menyeringai.

"Atau kau yang menggodaku?"

**Set.**

Mendadak Naruto menarik pundak Hinata, lalu menyentuhkan bibir kekasihnya ke bibirnya. Hinata terkejut, namun ia tidak melawan. Gadis itu malah tersenyum dan merespons ciuman dari Naruto yang sudah memiringkan kepalanya.

Hinata memeluk leher Naruto, lalu menekan tubuhnya ke kekasihnya yang paling ia cintai itu.

Lidah mereka sempat bermain, saling berbagi pelukan dan ciuman. Namun lama-kelamaan oksigen di paru-paru mereka habis, dan kedua bibir itu terlepas dengan sendirinya.

Bersama sengalan nafas, Naruto mencium keningnya.

"Aku menyayangimu..." Bisik Naruto. "Sangat..."

Pelukan Hinata di leher Naruto sedikit mengerat. Ia tersenyum sampai kedua matanya menyipit.

"Mm, aku juga sangat menyayangimu, Naruto-_kun_..."

.

.

**THE END**

.

.

**Author's Note :**

**Duh, gomen. Seharusnya sih buat yang fluff, tapi masalahnya aku kurang bisa kalo tiba-tiba aja udah nge-fluff. Makanya, fict ini ala kadarnya gini... jadi mohon diterima :|a **

**Yang penting, happy NaruHina Fluffy Day, minna-chan! Sebarkan kemanisan pairing fave kita ini~ \:'D/**

.

.

**Review kalian adalah semangatku :'D**

**Mind to Review?**

.

.

**THANKYOU**


End file.
